Kou Satomi
is the main antagonist of Lostorage incited WIXOSS. He is known among Selectors as the "Bookmaker," as he helps sets up matches between Selectors who are unable to find opponents for themselves. Appearance He appears to be a man in early to mid 20s, with short black hair and blue eyes. Personality Satomi is a rather calculating man who takes advantage of any opportunity that he might profit from. He has a rather sadistic personality and enjoys watching Selectors suffer, going as far as to record and listen to other people's suffering for his own personal enjoyment. He also states that he loves Selector battles because he loves the chemical reactions that come about because of them. As a former LRIG, he desires revenge against the humans who created and used him for their own whims. He also shows extreme hatred towards memories and refers to them as garbage. Background At one point in time, Kou Satomi was a LRIG who took pleasure in battles and defeating his opponents. In this form, he had battled and defeated Aya Narumi who was Shou Narumi's little sister with the original Kou Satomi. However, as time went by, he became bored of these battles and sought a different thrill. Though never stated, it is hinted that he had tricked his Selector into losing all of his coins, in order to obtain his body. However, after trying to live as a human, Satomi realizes that what he truly craved was life or death battles. At the same time, Satomi comes up with the idea of becoming a Selector in order to control all battles like Mayu, and after some time, he met with the LRIG of the Beginning and obtained Carnival. Satomi then purposely leaks rumors about the Bookmaker and starts developing his circle. In Episode 12, Satomi admits that he had fun during this period; making the other Selectors in his circle kill each other and driving them into despair, but it also got boring to him after some time. So he comes with a better idea; to find the strongest creature among the Selectors who is unbound by garbage memories, raise them up and then destroy them. For to him, that idea was the most enjoyable game that he could imagine. Chronology Lostorage Incited WIXOSS Kou Satomi is initially introduced in episode 3, peeking in on a conversation between Shou Narumi and Suzuko Homura. After many attempts at finding him, he then later introduces himself to Hanna and Suzuko, and he coerces both of them into forming contracts with him by setting up a match between Sou Sumida and Chinatsu Morikawa as bait. It is during this time that he hires Chinatsu on as a recruiter in the hopes of transforming her into someone like him. He also hires Guzuko (in Sou's body) as an gofer. After Suzuko loses to Hanna, he sets up a match between Chinatsu and Suzuko to test Chinatsu's resolve and to get rid of Suzuko, though it ends in a no-count. After Shohei loses to Chinatsu, Chinatsu brings him to Satomi's shop to hand in his contract and meet the Bookmaker. However, Satomi starts teasing and tormenting upon their first meeting by talking about the Battles in sexual connotations and his relationship with Chinatsu, causing Shohei to almost punch him. However, Kou easily avoids it and shoves Shohei down. After some more provocation, Shohei drags Chinatsu out of the shop having not handed in his contract. In episode 8, despite initially stating that he wasn't a Selector, he reveals to Shou Narumi that he was lying by battling him with his LRIG Carnival. He also mentions to him that he was at one point, a former LRIG, who took over his Selector's body at some point after he defeated Aya (Shou's Little Sister). After Kou defeats Shou, he reveals to Aya (the LRIG in Shou's body) that he is planning on taking revenge against the humans who selfishly use LRIGs for their own gain. In Episode 9, Kou Satomi receives Shohei's contract from Chinatsu, but when he asks her why she didn't had in it sooner after seeing the date on the contract, Chinatsu just states that she forgot about it. After ordering Guzuko to put away the contract, he asks Chinatsu if she has a special relationship with Shohei. She immediately denies it, but Satomi becomes interested in it anyway. He later arranges a battle for Shohei with an unnamed Selector. In addition, Satomi also arranges 3 battles for Hanna on three separate occasions throughout the episode. Later on, after Chinatsu battles Kiyoi, Chinatsu comes in to see Satomi at his shop and when he asks her about the status of her current job, she tells him that she got interrupted. Satomi acts forgiving about it though, stating that it sometimes happens. Chinatsu then asks him about the first Selector Battles, to which he replies by mentioning the rumor that says that the current Selector Battles started up again because of all of the despair and lost wishes that was left behind by the first generation Selectors. He then starts talking about the nature of despair, after Chinatsu reels back at this, he goes on further by reminding Chinatsu how she wishes to be stronger than anyone. A couple of days later, Chinatsu calls Satomi saying that she's not feeling well (having doubts about her actions), to which Satomi tells her to get better. However, after she hangs up, Satomi states how strange Chinatsu has been behaving lately. Carnival then suggests that maybe she is becoming hesitant because she spent too much time around Kou's poisonous aura, to which he says that it's bad because he wanted to build her up a bit more. Carnival then suggests that they use Shohei to help them out. Carnival grins at the deliciousness of her idea and tells Carnival that she is a wonderful lady. In Episode 10, Satomi carries through with Carnival's idea after seeing Shohei trying to spoil his fun. He then gets a phone call from Rio who states that she lost a battle and is now down to only one coin. Satomi then gets an idea and tells her not worry as he'll handle everything. Satomi then meets up with Shohei in an underground car park, revealing himself as a Selector and challenges him to a battle stating that if Shohei wins, Satomi will get out of his life. Shohei agrees and they open up a battlefield. Satomi then makes it a point to constantly tease Shohei about his inexperience with girls, his virginity, and his failed relationship with Chinatsu throughout the battle. After Shohei has had enough, he asks why Satomi is so obsessed with Chinatsu and what is he planning to do with her. Satomi then states that he finds it fun to build up a girl to his ideal image, and that as he controls and deceives them, he then destroys them. Hearing this, Shohei tells Satomi that he'll erase,him, but in the end he loses to Satomi and loses two gold coins as well (as a result of playing his coin skill in the first half of the battle off-screen). This leaves Shohei with only one gold coin the same as Rio. Back in the underground car park, Satomi arrogantly declares to Shohei on how Chinatsu didn’t want some kid who played with his memories, she wanted the strength to move forward which causes Shohei to grimace. Satomi then tells Shohei that he’ll give him a place where even he can be useful to him. He then forces Shohei to battle with Rio in a battle to the death scenario. He then calls Chinatsu and tells her to meet him on the roof of a building. When Chinatsu comes and meets him, she coldly greets him asking him "What do you want?" Satomi then states that he wanted to show her how it feels to look down on a piece of scum. He then states how Chinatsu wanted to be stronger than anyone else in the world. But, she corrects him by saying that she wanted to rid herself of all of her memories that are related to Suzuko. Fed up, Satomi asks her if she is still saying that stuff. He then tells her that she can’t go back now. Satomi then tells her that a life or death battle is about to begin with both players only having one coin left. He then suggests that they make a bet out of it, and asks her who do you think will win out of Rio or Shohei, and subsequently which one of them will disappear. Chinatsu becomes shocked by that news, and asks Kou if that battle was meant to be a way of punishing her. But, Satomi reminds her with another twisted expression that she was the one who dragged both Rio and Shohei into this mess in the first place. Frightened, shocked, and worried about the two, Chinatsu then runs off to try and find the battle site. Satomi the starts laughing like a maniac as she leaves, saying how much he loves Chinatsu’s despair-filled face. However, Satomi then stops after Carnival alerts him to a visitor. As he turns around, he sees Kiyoi standing bravely on the opposite rooftop. Satomi then states that he has been waiting for the moment when the one who has been trying to snuff him out would finally appear before him. He then battles Kiyoi. During the first initial stages of the battle, Satomi makes exaggerated remarks e.g saying how Kiyoi's cold attitude towards him turns him on. However, Satomi then starts getting serious by mentioning to Kiyoi how he heard about how Kiyoi was a LRIG from the previous Selector Battles. Satomi then admits that he is grateful to the first generation Selectors; since it was because of them breaking and stomping on the other girl's feelings and wishes that someone like him was created. He then thanks her by name, implying that he had known about her for a while (possibly since Chinatsu battled her for a second time). Clenching her teeth, Kiyoi yells out that she’ll stop him, but Satomi shows doubts about whether she could stop him; stating that nobody who has ever learned the truth have ever been able to stop battles permanently (Ruko only managed to temporarily stop them). Satomi then continues to try and under her skin by mentioning how he is basically Kiyoi's doppelganger as they are both so similar because she loved trampling on people just like he does. As Kiyoi starts to deny it, Satomi starts reminding her of her past so that she can let loose and allow them to have a hard-core battle. After Kiyoi starts speaking about how much she regrets what she did and she's done running away, Satomi returns to being unamused and asks her if she is done with her atonement. He then repeats that she is just like him, and after reminding her that she could erase her memories as the prize for winning, he then makes a psychotic face and audaciously suggests that erasing those memories was Kiyoi’s wish from the start. After Kiyoi then uses "Peeping" on him. Satomi becomes more than delighted to show that there was nothing but darkness and emptiness in his heart, just pure black darkness. Satomi then proceeds to beat Kiyoi by using his Coin Bet Skill "Joker." ''During one of Carnival's barrage of attacks on Piruluk, Satomi continues tormenting Kiyoi by saying that she is afraid of him because he reminds her of her old self. He continues on stating that even though she’s scared of him, she can’t ignore him and that she wants to look at him in order to tell herself that she’s somehow different from how she used to be. Satomi then declares that even though Kiyoi is like that, it’s fine and that there is nothing wrong with it since he wants to take pay back on the humans who created him too, after all. Satomi then launches a final attack on Kiyoi and wins the battle. Back in the real world after the battle, Satomi sighs from his perch, lamenting on how he wanted to fight Kiyoi more. Seeing Kiyoi's anguished yet determined expression, Satomi invites her to come battle him again, once she gets more coins. As Satomi descends the building's staircase, Carnival notes how Satomi seems to be having fun, to which he admits he is. Carnival then asks if his cute girl ''(Chinatsu) hasn’t changed, he says no and that the only thing that he’s really interested in is those kids (Suzuko and Chinatsu). He then wonders which one out of the two will be the one to fight him next. In Episode 11, Satomi urges Chinatsu to settle things with Suzuko, however he becomes disappointed by the results of the battle. Irritated by the fact that both Suzuko and Chinatsu have both made up, Satomi states his displeasure about the results and his disappointment of Chinatsu's change in attitude; as he wanted both Chinatsu and Suzuko to be writhing in despair instead of making up. He then shrugs the whole thing off; admitting that he didn't really care about which one of the two he battled, just so long as he battled one of them. He then invites Suzuko to battle him. In Episode 12 , disgusted by Chinatsu and Suzuko reconciling, he challenges Suzuko to a final fight. During the battle he explains his history as a LRIG who loved battles, however when his selector lost, he tried to live his selector's life for a little before finding it boring and empty compared to Selector Battles. Eventually he became a Selector, and said how grateful he was to not only be able to participate in the battles again, but to be matched with an equally twisted LRIG like Carnival. He then invites Ril to join him, saying it is in their nature as LRIGs to fight. When Ril pretends to betray Suzuko and encourages her to use "Honest," Suzuko uses Honest on Ril and becomes able to turn the tides on Satomi who flies into a rage for a bit. However, because Satomi used "Joker" earlier to create a fatal error in their plan, it looks like he is about to win. At this moment, Chinatsu throws her last Coin to Suzu. When Suzuko uses Honest and Berserk, it combines into Requiem which finally defeats Satomi. Later, his body, now inhabited by Carnival, is later seen crossing the street with the same twisted grin. Lostorage conflated WIXOSS Although the LRIG that inhabited Kou's body has ceased to exist, for the remainder of the series, Carnival continues to inhabit Kou's body. Kou's body would later disappear in Episode 11 after Kiyoi defeats Carnival in a Selector Battle. When Kiyoi permanently puts an end to the Selector Battles after defeating Eternal in Episode 12, the original Kou Satomi was among the many Selectors that were revived. He is seen regaining consciousness in front of the building where Carnival's hideout is located. Relationships Selectors Kou views all Selectors as beings to be toyed with. He will even go to the extent of setting up Selectors with clandestine battle opponents (e.g. old friends) in order to get the most kicks out of a person. He also hates them and is seeking revenge against them for using the LRIGs for their own selfish needs. Suzuko Homura He views Suzuko as both an eyesore and a source of entertainment. He apparently feels this way because she might be a thorn to his plans and that she has some sort of special strength inside her. He is very angry and upset when Suzuko makes up with Chinatsu after the pair's battle. Although he later admits that he didn't really care about which one of the two he battled, just so long as he battled one of them. He then challenges Suzuko to a battle. Chinatsu Morikawa He is initially only interested in her as a source of entertainment at first. However, he seems eager to transform her into another version of himself. He uses a recording of her declaration to get rid of Suzuko as the sound effects for his mobile alarm clock. in Episode 10, Satomi admits that he wants to build Chinatsu up into his ideal girl and then destroy her, much to Shohei's alarm. In addition, he then tells Chinatsu that it's her fault that Rio and Shohei are battling each other with their last coin at stake, because she was the one who first involved them in her mess. In Episode 11, he urges Chinatsu to settle things with Suzuko and is heavily upset and angry when the turn-out doesn't go the way he plans, as he wanted both Chinatsu and Suzuko to be writhing in despair instead of making up. Although he later admits that he didn't really care about which one of the two he battled, just so long as he battled one of them. Shohei Shirai Satomi views Shohei as both a toy, an interloper, and a nuisance because of Shohei's desperate attempts to save Chinatsu from himself. In Episode 10, he battles Shohei, and during the battle, he taunts Shohei stating that he just wants to control Chinatsu, much like himself. He is fully aware that Shohei hates him, and takes great pleasure when Shohei loses his last coin to Rio. Kiyoi Mizushima Satomi is initially unaware of Kiyoi's presence, though he is aware that someone is trying to undermine him. He ends up batting her, when she appears before him in Episode 10. During the first stages of the battle, he initially enjoys Kiyoi's cold treatment of him because it means that she's playing hard to get. He is also somehow aware of her past as a Selector from the first round of Selector Battles and thanks her for creating someone like him. He then makes a suggestion that Kiyoi is more like him than she realizes because she enjoyed watching Selectors battle and suffer back when she was a LRIG, to which she disputes that it may've been true back then, but it isn't now. In the climax of their battle, Satomi deduces that Kiyoi is afraid of him because he resembles her old self. In addition, he suggests that Kiyoi's wish for these battles may've been to erase the memories from the first round of Selector Battles from her mind. In the end, Satomi defeats Kiyoi, but seeing that she still hasn't given up yet, he then invites her to battle him once more when she gets more coins. Play-style Kou uses a red deck that focuses on sleight of hand tricks and Nature Spirit: Space cards. His LRIG's Coin Bet skill Joker not only allows him to rewrite one card on his field, but enables him to use the Coin Bet Skills of other Selectors, as well as, change one of his opponent's cards as well e.g. erasing the abilities of Servant O and turning it into Servant ZERO . It should also be noted that most of his play-style relies on his ability to get under people's skin and use their emotional outrage, to undermine his opponent and to help him gain an advantage through the use of sudden, unexpected cards, thanks to his Coin Bet Skill. Deck Kou uses a Red and Green deck that focuses on sleight of hand tricks and Nature Spirit: Space cards. Decklist: LRIG DECK: *Carnival -0- *Carnival -PA- *Carnival -SA- *Carnival -TA- *Carnival -QA- ARTS * Retribution * Idol Defense * Flame-Awned Flash * One Touch, Armor's End * Phosphorescent Samsara * Victory Song of Connected Destruction SIGNI Level 1 *≡Antares≡, Natural Star *≡Rosenebby≡, Natural Star *≡Senya≡, Natural Star Level 2 * Code Anti Machupi * ≡Ecliptic≡, Natural Star * ≡Equinox≡, Natural Star * ≡Hadar≡, Natural Star * Servant D2 Level 3 *†Annabelle†, Wretched Play *≡Betelgeuse≡, Natural Star *Kosaki, Phantom Beast *≡Regulus≡, Natural Star *≡Revolution≡, Natural Star Level 4 *≡Impact≡, Natural Star Princess *Moridra, Phantom Dragon *≡Solar Flare≡, Natural Star Princess Trivia *The original Kou Satomi is one of two known Selectors in the series whose body has been inhabited by two different LRIGs, the other being Iona Urazoe. **Unlike Iona however, he is never formally introduced, only seen in a flashback and briefly at the end of the series. **Like Iona, it is a different LRIG who inhabits their bodies per season and by the end of the first one, it is replaced by the LRIG of the LRIG that initially inhabited their bodies. Gallery Chara satomi.jpg Satomi Kou.jpg Kou revealing hand.png Lostorage Episode 12 - 08.jpg|A shadow of Satomi back when he was a LRIG. Lostorage Episode 12 - 09.jpg Lostorage Episode 12 - 10.jpg|Satomi's original Selector Lostorage Epsiode 12 - 19.jpg|Satomi before he disappears Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Selector Category:Antagonists